


Nocturnal Emission

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean talks in his sleep and Sam likes that just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Emission

Sam wakes up slowly, not sure what pulled him out of the deepest sleep he’s had in weeks. He lays there still, quiet the way his Dad taught him, surveying his surroundings, trying to figure out what triggered his brain to wake up. His eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when he hears Dean, who’s clearly still sound asleep, moaning, writhing on his bed.

“Oh, fuck, Sam. Please, Sammy. Oh, god, yes, right there.”

Sam’s dick is instantly hard and before he can stop himself, he’s fisting it in time to Dean’s moans, groaning Dean’s name as he comes.


End file.
